Presents
by xXxMidnightStarxXx
Summary: It's Christmas time again, and with Christmas comes presents. Three boys, connected by invisible strings, each tell their own little Christmas tale, and of the presents their loved ones give them. Merry Christmas!


Presents

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Yay it's time for a sweet little fluffy Kingdom Hearts fanfic! :D

Roxas: *facepalm* Sora. I think we're doomed

Sora: Yeah, because she stole my clothes and won't return them so I have to wear my KH1 clothes!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Riku will thank me. It'll be easier for him to have se-

Riku: ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY *glare*

Jacen: (my awesome Kingdom Hearts/awesome Vocaloid singer/FREAKING POKEMON EXPERT/pal) Enjoy…*evil smile*

Ventus: **Disclaimer! xxxmidnightstarxxx does not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy! She only owns the plot…and the clothes she stole from Sora…maybe?**

**SORA**

Oh my freaking god, it's Christmas. And I don't have a present for Riku yet! I am so dead! Rubbing my temples in dismay I glanced at the phone. Well, I might as well call His Majesty. He did say I could call him whenever I was in trouble, and I was seriously in trouble right now. Picking up the phone, I dialed his number, which somehow magically made its way to Disney Castle. Don't ask how it works; Merlin did some crazy magic and stuff so just forget the explanation.

"Hello?" I heard His Majesty's familiar voice and I started blabbering like an idiot.

"Hello Your Majesty? It's Sora, and I kinda have a big problem. Like, a really big problem even bigger than a thousand Kingdom Hearts put together. Please help me!" I begged.

"Calm down Sora. What's the matter?" I took a deep breath and summed it all up in one sentence.

"I don't have a Christmas gift for Riku."

"Hmm…I see…Well, let me ask you this Sora: What have you given Riku before in the past?" I blinked.

"Uh…" When we had been little, I used to buy Riku things like toy cars and action figures because we had been into those things. Later, when we got older, I got him a toy sword. And after that…the whole crazy thing with Xehanort started so… "Well, it's been a while. He's sixteen now, and since that incident with Xehanort's Heartless he's been kind of…you know…detached from me." I curled the extension cord around my fingers and sighed. "His new behavior makes it hard to see what he'd like this year." His Majesty was silent for a while, and then spoke.

"Sora, do you ever see Riku smile?" I was dumbfounded for a few seconds, and then snapped back to reality.

"Not really…" I admitted.

"Well, that's it! Make Riku smile!" I frowned.

"But Your Majesty, that's not a present…"

"Sora, a present doesn't have to be wrapped up in pretty paper and bows. It can be something intangible, from the heart. Besides, the feeling you get when you see someone precious to you happy is much more valuable, right?" King Mickey said. I pondered on that. True, Sally at Halloween Town had said something to that effect. Well then…

"Thank you Your Majesty! I have an idea now!" I thanked, and hung up the phone. I leaped out the front door and ran to Kairi's house for some help…

Riku stared up at the night sky. It was Christmas, and everywhere you went people were dressed up warmly and giving each other gifts. He fingered the small parcel in his pocket of his black coat. It looked as if Sora wouldn't be coming. Earlier Kairi had called him to say that Sora was busy and couldn't meet Riku at the designated spot, so Riku didn't really get why he was still here when he knew Sora wouldn't be coming. He started to walk back to his house when suddenly, a dark figure dashed by him, swiping his scarf. He whirled around in anger, only to see the figure run off near his house. Riku grumbled and chased after the thief. First Sora had cancelled their plans and now a random guy had stolen his scarf? God, this had to be the worst Christmas ever. As he raced down the streets, he dimly saw the figure standing by his bedroom window, and then open the latch and climb in. He gritted his teeth and jumped into his room after the mysterious figure. It was dark, even though Riku had been sure he had left the lights on. Suddenly-

"MERRY CHRISTMAS RIKU!" A flash of light, and bright colorful confetti rained down onto Riku's head. He blinked and looked down to see Sora dressed in a black outfit with fur trimming happily spreading his arms wide in joy while beaming up at Riku. His face fell when he saw Riku's expression. "You don't like it?" Riku blinked, and hastened to compliment Sora.

"Wha-? No, I'm just surprised. I had no idea you were going to do this…" He sat down next to Sora and looked around his room. Sora had decorated it with red, green, and silver banners, with colorful balloons and a cute strawberry cake on the table in front of them. Riku playfully ruffled Sora's hair. "So, what's with the decorations?" Sora leaned into him.

"Well…to tell you the truth I didn't really know what to give you this year, so I decided to throw you a party for just the two of us! I wanted to see you smile," Sora explained, looking up at Riku. "What do you think? Did I do a good job?" Riku stared at his best friend and love. Sora had done all this just to see him smile? He couldn't help but feel his heart beat a little faster at the thought of that. Leaning down closer, he pressed a chaste kiss on Sora's lips.

"I love it. Thank you," he whispered, pulling Sora down onto the floor while kissing him. He felt Sora's skinny arms wrap around his neck, while his legs clung onto his waist. Riku gently moved down to Sora's neck, sucking and nipping at the creamy flesh. Sora let out adorable moans, clutching at Riku's silky silver locks.

"Riku…" he whimpered. "More…" he begged. Riku chuckled and pulled himself up so he could fully look his lover in the face. As he smiled, he caressed Sora's face softly.

"I love you, my adorable hyperactive Sora," he murmured, pulling down for another kiss. Sora smiled against Riku's neck.

"I love you too, Riku."

**ROXAS** **(before Kingdom Hearts 2)**

"Axel…what's the point of Christmas?" I asked. He looked at me through his emerald eyes that always made me feel all tingly inside.

"Well, Roxy, Christmas is, for people with hearts, a time of year where you give gifts to people you really love," he explained. I had a dim memory of me-or was it me? that had spent 'Christmas' with someone who was my best friend apparently. The feeling I had gotten was something like warmth…I couldn't really decipher it because obviously I had no heart. Axel pulled me closer to his chest as we lay together in his bed side to side. He ran his hand through my blond locks in that gentle way of his, and I closed my eyes to savor the moment. Lately, Saix had been telling me that doing things like this with Axel was wrong, but it made me feel like I had a heart so I ignored him. Still, I hadn't told Axel yet…

"Axel…is this…wrong?" His hand stopped, and I pulled away from him so I could look at him fully in the face. Axel had a soft expression of worry on his face as he looked down at me.

"What made you think that all of a sudden Roxas?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked away, suddenly finding the pillows to be very interesting. "Roxas." The tone of Axel's voice made me wince, and I felt his hands forcefully turn me around. He narrowed his eyes. "Tell me Roxas: Who said this was wrong?" Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I felt tears prick at my eyes, and I started crying, even though I was a Nobody.

"S-Saix said t-that doing this w-with you is wrong because w-we're Nobodies so w-we can't f-feel real l-love…And so i-it was pointless for us to have a relationship," I sobbed out. I could feel his warm lips kiss my salty tears away from my eyes while his hands rubbed my back reassuringly.

"That bastard," I heard him hiss and I clung to his chest tightly.

"Axel, do you love me?" I asked, looking up at him. He was silent, and my heart sank until he finally sat up, pulling me to his lap.

"Roxas, give me your hand." I did, wondering why he was suddenly ordering me to do this. Placing his hand over mine he brought my hand to the place his heart would be. "I know we don't have hearts, Roxy, but whenever I'm with you, I _feel_ like I have a heart and feelings. Whenever I'm by your side I feel warm. I don't know if its love, since I've never felt it before, but it sure as hell feels like love." Axel smirked and kissed the top of my head. "So, got that memorized, love?" he teased. I threw my arms around his neck and violently kissed him, wanting him to know how happy I was at his answer. He was stunned for a moment, before becoming the dominant one again, pushing me into the bed sheets and prodding his tongue into my mouth. As always, he tasted wonderful-a taste I couldn't really describe, but it was blissfully amazing. When we broke apart for air, I tugged on his coat.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, leaning down to lay his head on my chest where _my_ heart would have been. I hugged him closer to me, nuzzling my head into his flame-red spikes.

"I could feel it, you know. A heartbeat from your chest." Axel kissed me again.

"Well, what do ya know Roxy." He smiled down at me. "I can feel yours, too."

**VENTUS**

Where am I? I think…I'm in the Land of Departure…but no one else is here. Where is Aqua…Where is Terra? Why am I here alone? I feel scared and lonely…where is everyone? Suddenly, gentle snow starts falling down on me. It melts on my hands, but my tears are melting the snow better. I curl up into a little ball and start crying. Then, I hear footsteps, but I'm afraid that if I look up I'll realize it's a dream and that no one else is really there. But then I feel a gentle hand on my head, comforting me, giving me warmth. It feels familiar?

"Ven, you'll catch a cold out here," the source chuckles and my eyes fly open. It's Terra. Terra is here…he's here…I start crying again. His hands wipe my cheeks and I see his familiar warm blue eyes, staring into my own as he caresses my face.

"How are you here?" I whisper, his lips gently grazing mine. He smiles as he presses them harder, locking our lips together. I cling onto his chocolate locks, fearing that if I don't, I'll lose him again. He wraps his arms around me, leaning me back into the chair. We kiss for a long time, separating for only seconds for air, our hands traveling each other's body until it becomes so familiar, we could probably map it. Later, as the snow stops, Terra presses his lips against my forehead, and as I drift off into sleep again, I can hear his last words.

"Merry Christmas, Ven."

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I'm finally done! :D Sorry about Ven's really short part…but I didn't really know what to do cuz…cuz…*tears up* HE'S IN THE FREAKING CHAMBER OF SLEEP WHYYYY!

Roxas: Here she goes again…

Axel: She's worse than Sora when he found Riku in KH2…

xxxmidnightstarxxx: *glare* Shut up! I don't care if you're a sexy beast, I get emotional easily okay? Which reminds me…I HAVE KINGDOM HEARTS 358/2 DAYS! :D And like the noob that I am I'm on Easy mode…and I'm Day 171 with an extremely HARD BOSS! *weeps again* XION IS ADORABLE THOUGH! I want her as my sister O_o

Sora: OMG GUYSSS! THE 8 MINUTE DREAM DROP DISTANCE TRAILER IS ON YOUTUBE GO FIND IT!

Everyone else: WHAT? *runs off*

Xion: Uh…please review? It means a lot more to xxxmidnightstarxxx than alerts and faves so…please? And thank you for reading!


End file.
